Loser
by Aquaspirit77
Summary: Lily is the new kid in South Park High School, and already her reputation is down the drain! Can she miraculously boost her social status and confidence level without giving in to High School obstacles such as peer pressure and teen angst? Edited!


Okay, I'm just gonna redo this chapter... Hopefully, I've improved this time, if not, please PM me and tell me what needs to be improved.

Also, I've been getting alot of "Be carefull not to turn Lily into a Mary Sue..." comments, so I'll try my best to avoid that. Again, please PM me if I need to improve on something, okay?

I really appreciate people who PM me telling me how to make my story better. I'm keeping an open mind and taking your advice, and I really think it helps me alot.

Last thing: I'd like to thank Tweek's Panda, Casa Bonita Rocks My Socks, and xXBlack.Friday.VampireXx

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_RIING _

"Holy crap! We're gonna be late!" A girl rushed down the hallway with her four friends, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman.

Karina Walker was the only girl in the group. She was also the "leader", considering that no one else in the group wanted the responsibility that position brought. She was bad-tempered, and if anyone said or did anything that might piss her off, they would regret it immediately. She is known to have all bark and hardly any bite, but that doesn't always apply.

Eric Cartman had learned this the hard way.

"Well, it looks like you bastards are late _again_," Mr. Garrison, their homeroom and World History teacher rolled his eyes as the group quickly entered the classroom and took their seats.

"Oh my God," Karina's eyes widened in shock. "I don't have any smartass comments right now."

"Wow." Stan showed no efforts of enthusiasm.

The teacher tapped his desk in annoyance. "Now, if you five are finished-"

"You know what? I'm _not_ finished!" Karina stood up in a protesting matter.

The whole class, including Karina, was silent.

"Okay, now I'm finished." She sat back down in her seat.

Mr. Garrison ignored her. "Class, we have a new student joining us today." Standing shyly by the door, was a girl, looking down at the floor nervously. She was determined not to make eye contact with anyone in the classroom.

The class groaned as they heard the news.

"She just moved here, so I want you to all make her feel welcome." He gestured for the girl to walk up to the class. "Why don't you start by telling us your name?"

"...L-Lily Thompson." She stuttered frightfully

"Welcome to our class, Lily. Why don't you take a seat right next to Pip?"

"Who?"

"He's the French peice of crap right over there." Eric Cartman pointed to the other side of the class by the window to a blonde boy wearing a tan berret.

"Oh." Lily said unsurely, sitting down in the seat next to him.

"Hello," The boy with a British accent introduced himself. "My name is Phillip. But, everyone calls me Pip because they hate me."

"So, I'll call you Phillip, then." Lily smiled.

"Oh, right-O, then." He said in shock, quickly looking away as his cheeks turned a bright red color.

"Oh, guys, look at the happy couple!" Karina teased as the class joined in on the laughter and Lily sunk down into her seat.

"Okay, class, leave the happy couple alone." Mr. Garrison scolded, then turned around to write something on the whiteboard. _Ancient Rome_ "Now, can anyone tell me who was the famous Roman general who had his own salad dressing?"

Two hands were raised.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Julius Ceasar?"

"Good, good." He turned around and wrote the answer down below what was previously written. "It looks like we have a student who is actually _worth_ the tax money we, as citizens, have to pay for you little shits to get education, when really all you do is sneak into the bathrooms and rot your brain cells smoking pot and having sex"

"He would know." Karina whispered to Stan. They both laughed.

"I pay attention, too..." Kyle said softly.

"Okay, now it's time for the test from what we've learned the past week." He passed out the tests as the class groaned again. "Lily, since you weren't here, you don't need to take the test, but if you'd like to give it a try it won't go against your grade." He gave her a test, then walked back to his desk, "Start your quizzes and when you are finished, put them on my desk. You have until the period ends."

The class all started their tests.

"Hey, Stan," Cartman whispered, leaning over slightly to look at his paper, "What did you get for number one?"

"Go away, fatass." He whispered back, "You should'a studied."

"But I couldn't! I told you already, I-"

"Eric!" Mr. Garrison caught his attention, "No cheating! Turn in your paper, you get an 'F' for cheating!"

"God_damnit_!!"

"Watch your language!"

Shortly after, the bell rang and first period was over. The students quickly tossed their tests onto the table and hurried out of the classroom.

Lily gathered her stuff and slid it neatly into her folder before heading out the door.


End file.
